


Sleep, baby

by foragirllikeyou



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Author Is Sleep Deprived, Consensual Somnophilia, F/F, Fluff, How Do I Tag, Naked Cuddling, Porn With Plot, Smut, Somnophilia, Telepathy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-23
Updated: 2020-05-23
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:27:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24339631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/foragirllikeyou/pseuds/foragirllikeyou
Summary: Sometimes dreaming has its benefits.
Relationships: Thirteenth Doctor/Yasmin Khan
Comments: 4
Kudos: 51
Collections: Sloshed Saturday





	Sleep, baby

**Author's Note:**

> TW// Somnophilia
> 
> Just in case. Stay safe!

Yaz was filled with desire for the blonde alien she traveled with. The Doctor was kissing her against the console in the TARDIS. Their hips were pressed against each other. Each pushing forward urging for something more. Their kiss was passionate. Yaz was just so ready, so she took the reins, they would do this now. She needed the Doctor. 

So here they are, in the TARDIS, displaying all of the neediness shared between them. Yaz sighed into the Doctor’s mouth. “Please,” She whined. Then the Doctor finally gave in, she stopped just feeling the skin under Yaz’s clothes. She slid her hand into Yaz’s waistband and slid her hand down into Yaz’s wet heat. Finally, a sense of relief started to wash over her. The Doctor rubbed circles around her clit, they weren't all the same, she could have sworn it was similar to some Gallifreyan designs she had seen before. She couldn’t focus on it for too long, her hips started canting against the Doctor’s hand-

“Yaz,” It was the Doctor but she sounded far away. “Yaz, wake up,” 

Yaz felt herself be jostled for a moment, then her eyes opened. Dim lights lit their TARDIS bedroom as a side effect of them being awake. Her eyes found the Doctor’s. Her pupils were blown out. Yaz was in a just-woke-up haze, she felt confused about being woken up. The dream had washed away from her mind. “Hey,” She said softly. She couldn’t help but smile at the blonde.

The Doctor returned the smile, glad that Yaz was finally awake. “Hey, yourself,” The Doctor said. She seemed a little off. 

Yaz leaned up and kissed the Doctor. Her arm reached around the Doctor’s torso and pulled her impossibly closer. The Doctor returned the kiss and used her hand to stroke Yaz’s hair. The affection was reassuring to the both of them. The Doctor’s thigh rested between two of Yaz’s. Yaz involuntarily grinded against her. She sighed from the pressure.

The Doctor almost seemed startled by the action. Yaz was wet through her shorts.

Yaz noted the sudden shock in the form of a shudder from the Doctor. “You okay?” The Doctor nodded in response. Yaz took it as approval to begin trailing kisses down the Doctor’s jawline and down to her neck.

The Doctor sighed at the contact. “Yaz,” she gasped. “Wait, I- we-” she held Yaz by her shoulder. There was a more pressing matter they needed to discuss.

Yaz’s eyes widened. “What? What’s wrong?” She looked between hazel eyes, searching for a sign the Doctor was uncomfortable.

The Doctor chose her words carefully. “We,” she paused. “We need to talk about something,” Her breathing seemed to pick up, very obviously nervous for what was to come. 

Yaz stroked the Doctor’s cheek with her other hand. “What is it?” She said in a soft voice.

Yaz’s tone seemed to quell the Doctor’s worries briefly. “You- uh- you- ” The Doctor barely managed to stammer out. She let out a shaky breath.

Yaz quickly pressed a kiss to the Doctor’s chin. “Doctor, it’s okay, you can talk to me,” She pulled back to look at the Doctor properly.

The Doctor nodded. “It’s something that’s happened before,” The Doctor paused searching for the nerve to continue. “Sometimes you get aroused, in your sleep, and most of those sometimes you,” she swallowed harshly. “Grind against me, my thigh, and-“

“Oh,” Yaz's eyes went wide with embarrassment. “Did I? No,” She paused. “I did, just earlier-” She stopped herself, feeling shameful. “I’m so sorry, I never want to make you uncomfortable, I promise I didn’t know,” She nodded her head for emphasis.

“Wait, Yaz, that’s not it,” The Doctor shook her head. “It doesn’t make me uncomfortable, I just- It’s just I don’t think you get off from it, and it leaves you,” she adjusted her arm so she could easily slip it into the waistband of Yaz’s boxers. Yaz gasped against the Doctor's throat as deft fingers slid through the lingering wetness from Yaz’s dreams. “Wet,” she removed her hand from Yaz.

“Where does that leave us?” She leaned back and thought of a solution. “We could sleep in a different position?” She offered. There was a flicker of the dream she had just a few minutes ago. She had dreamed of the Doctor, her hands, her fingers, her tongue. Then the Doctor licked her fingers clean of the wetness on them. 

Yaz squeezed her thighs together, not remembering the Doctor's thigh still between them.

“Sorry,” She apologized, realizing what she did. “I don’t want to change how we sleep,” She shook her head remembering the point of bringing up Yaz’s unconscious actions. “It’s just, I- God this is gonna be strange or inappropriate or-“

“Just tell me, we can talk about it,”

“You just get so needy, and I want to help,” The Doctor seemed so embarrassed. “I really want to help,” The Doctor couldn’t meet Yaz’s gaze. “But I’m worried, I don’t want to cross any lines because I really do care about you Yaz,”

“I know you do,” Yaz nodded. “Is it like something you feel like you should do? Or does it turn you on?” She made the Doctor meet her gaze. 

The Doctor licked her lips. “It turns me on,”

Yaz nodded. “I think I want to give it a try, if you want to,” It sounded more appealing the more she thought about it. 

The Doctor looked really excited. Her voice showed it. Her mind flooded with the different complications. “I can work on a telepathic link, that way you’ll be asleep but a part of your brain will be conscious enough to give or retract consent. I’ll know if you’re uncomfortable,” The Doctor explained. “The only way this works is if it’s safe for you,”

Yaz just confirmed by pressing a kiss to the Doctor's lips.

//

It had been some time since Yaz and the Doctor discussed their nighttime plans. The Doctor finally came to Yaz about the telepathy stuff, she was finally ready. Yaz and her had done some light telepathy as practice so Yaz’s body could get used to the sensation. 

Tonight Yaz decided not to wear clothes to bed. She wanted to give the Doctor better access if her wet dreams were to creep up on her tonight.

Before they went to sleep the pair sat across from each other and Yaz let the Doctor into her mind. She lingered there long after, just aware enough to receive Yaz’s consent.

By time Yaz’s mind decided the time was right for the dream, the Doctor felt the consent being given, it was an overwhelming feeling of want and desire mixed with the permission the Doctor needed to proceed.

Yaz stirred in her sleep. Her body faced the bed, her hips pressed into the mattress. A low mumble spilled from Yaz’s lips. “Doctor,” It was almost inaudible.

The Doctor’s sensitive ears picked up on the sound. She hadn’t already been sleeping. If anything she was in an in between daydreaming state. She laid next to Yaz with her arm draped over her back. Carefully she removed her arm from. The Doctor pressed a kiss to the base of Yaz’s neck. “I’m here,” she said quietly. The Doctor stroked a hand down Yaz’s back down to her ass. Then she moved her hand down to where she really wanted. She pulled Yaz’s leg to the side. She stroked a finger through Yaz’s folds. She quickly made her way to Yaz’s clit.

Yaz’s hips grinded into the Doctor’s hands. She moaned at the touch. When the Doctor was done teasing she pulled her hand away, Yaz whimpered into her pillow. She wanted more. 

The Doctor felt it, she felt Yaz’s need through their connection. Her whole body ached for the blonde. She knew this wouldn’t take long, so she decided she would take her time.

The Doctor wiped her fingers on the sheet and tugged at Yaz’s waist, she pulled and turned Yaz over. Yaz seemed to wake a little and followed the Doctor's guide amiably. 

The Doctor brushed a hand over Yaz’s breast, feeling a perky nipple. She leaned down taking the other one into her mouth. She pinched and played with the one between her fingers.

Yaz moaned, from the contact or from her dream, the Doctor couldn’t tell.

Once she was done and Yaz seemed ready she skimmed her hand over Yaz’s abdomen, tracing the curve of her waist to her hips. She stopped at Yaz’s hip bone. The Doctor lightly squeezed Yaz's flesh. Yaz squirmed a little. The Doctor pressed a kiss to the shell of Yaz’s ear.

Yaz leaned into the contact. When the lips left her skin, her head turned to chase them.

The Doctor pressed wet kisses across Yaz’s neck and collar bones. She felt Yaz stir beneath her and ceased her movements. She tapped into Yaz’s mind. Yaz was still dreaming, too much at a time would probably wake her so the Doctor went even slower in her movements. She pressed a kiss on Yaz’s chin. 

Yaz’s hips pushed against the hand lingering in place. It was like the Doctor was thinking. The sensation urged Yaz’s body. Her hips bucked upwards encouragingly. The Doctor took this as motivation and finally guided her hand down over Yaz’s folds before sinking into them 

Yaz was unbelievably aroused. Only she could know what she was dreaming about, the Doctor could only wonder. 

Swift fingers found Yaz’s clit grazing it ever so slightly. Yaz gasped. The Doctor held her fingers still for a moment. Once she was sure Yaz wouldn’t fully wake up and started slow purposeful circles around her clit. Yaz’s hips followed the movements. 

There was a flood of positive emotions flooding through the Doctor. A side effect of Yaz’s own pleasure and telepathy. The Doctor licked her lips hungrily, it made her feel good knowing Yaz was feeling good.

The Doctor decided enough with teasing Yaz’s clit and to move lower, something she really wanted to do. She removed her hand to move one of Yaz’s legs so that she had easier access. Then she glided her hand downwards and poked at Yaz’s entrance. Two fingers pressed inside. There was pressure then ease as they entered. Yaz clenched around her fingers. The Doctor was careful not to be too harsh.

She started a slow pace. It was as slow as she could possibly manage without getting ahead of herself. Yaz was just so ready.

Yaz’s breathing picked up again. She writhed for more. Whimpered for the Doctor.

The Doctor took mercy on her and picked up the pace. She thrusted faster and deeper. Making sure to hit the spot that made Yaz moan louder.

Then the Doctor carefully shifted her body and positioned her head over Yaz’s cunt. She dipped her head down and lapped at Yaz’s clit. She licked and sucked at the sensitive bud as she thrusted.

Yaz clenched around the Doctor's fingers. Her hips rocked against the Doctor's face. She was chasing her release. 

The Doctor was eager to give it to her. She quickened her pace and matched it with her tongue. “Come for me,” The Doctor said against Yaz. 

Yaz moaned loudly. “Doctor,” Came out high pitched and strained. Ecstasy washed over Yaz. Her back arched, her body tensed as she came. She was awake now, in full bliss. She felt kisses being pressed up her body.

The Doctor coaxed Yaz through her orgasm. Thrusting slower as she came down. “I’m here, baby,” she whispered softly to reassure Yaz.

Yaz pressed a lazy kiss to the Doctor’s lips.

When they pulled away the Doctor tugged Yaz closer to her. Yaz cuddled against her and she soon fell fast asleep again.

The Doctor felt Yaz’s emotions still lingering. She was content and fulfilled. 

The Doctor smiled. She pressed a kiss into Yaz’s hairline. She held Yaz close to her and soon fell asleep as well.


End file.
